1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic elastomer composition capable of affording a molded article superior in tensile strength, low temperature impact resistance, and rigidity and capable of exhibiting good dimensional stability when being molded, and a molded article thereof.
2. Background Art
An airbag system of an automobile includes an airbag cover for storing an airbag. Airbag covers are required to be broken certainly and also be shatterproofing when the airbag is expanded on vehicle collision, and to have sufficient strength to be used in cold climates. Various thermoplastic elastomer compositions and molded articles thereof have heretofore been proposed for airbag applications (see, for example, JP-A-2009-024054, which is also published as US 2010/0207365 A1, and JP-A-2006-282992, which is also published as US 2006/0199909 A1).
However, the molded articles disclosed in the above-cited patent documents are required to have further improved tensile strength, low temperature impact resistance, and rigidity, and the thermoplastic elastomer compositions disclosed in the above-cited patent documents are insufficient also in dimensional stability.